Just For
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Ever heard the song Just For? Well this is a song fic that I got the idea from an AMV. If you want it to the rateing will go up.


**I don't own the anime Inuyasha or the song Just For. I saw a really great AMV and I wanted to write this song fic. Be kind it is my first song fic.**

Sesshomaru Taisho sits in his penthouse apartment on a full moon. He again stares at the painting over the mantel. He had painted it a few years back. It was a scene of Rin and the miko playing in a garden.

From memory he took 5 months of his life to paint that piece of work. The few that found their way into his space always loved it. But the ones that found it to be amazing were the ones that had meet them in real life over 500 years ago.

Many of those that found themselves in his space at all were related to the past. Kagura was a business partner and Kanna her sister was her right hand woman and his golf buddy as humans called it. (1)

The miko was the reason he never mated. He got sick every time he thought of what his brother did to her. She was deeply in love with the hanyou and yet she ended up in the end needing himself to save her. Oh course it wasn't the first time and if he wouldn't have let it be the last if she did not vanish when the jewel was whole again after the defeat of Naraku.

Sesshomaru hit a random button on the CD player and this fast music came out instead the slow classical he was expecting to hear. But the song fit him so well when he thought of the miko that he couldn't turn it off.

_I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do _

'I did take his eyes out a couple times.' Sesshomaru thought as he hear the song.

_I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do  
_

'Almost did that too.' Maru's (2) normal straight face when he thought of the miko was not there. He had a smirk on his face.

When Keiko his foster daughter walked in the apartment she almost had a heart ache. Her 'father' was not only smirking but listening to her music. She was going to be so grounded. But she knew better to go up to him and give him reason to do so.

_And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
_

Maru looked at his claws. He could almost feel the hanyou's blood from the time he put his arm through the mutt. His smirk was becoming more of a smile.

_And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you   
Yes I do  
_

Now the smile was gone. The miko smelled too much of his brother at the end of her quest. They had rutted. (3) He had to leave the group for over a week. He would come back every night to scent her out only to leave. His brother must have thought he was some thing big. He fucked a virgin that was in love with. Love that he didn't deserve.

Maru some times wished she never pulled that arrow from the mutt's corrupt heart. He should have been eaten by fucking rats while he hung from that tree.

_And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_

The smile returned to Maru's face when he heard this. 'The hanyou had no mind to break. Him and that damned wolf were too stupid to see what they thought they had.' (4)

Maru looked down at his watch after the song finished. 'Too bad the hanyou didn't last long after the girl left. The rats did get his body. Too bad I couldn't get to the soul. It would have been fun to shatter.'

Maru stood up to go to his car. On his way out he took the CD with him. It had made his day. Who knows what the rest of the afternoon could bring? He leaned against the car as if waiting.

Soon Keiko was down the stairs and putting her bag in the back seat. "Okay Sesshomaru ready when you are." That was one thing, of many, thing he liked about him. She didn't want to call him dad and she never would. She said that on the day they meet over 14 years ago.

"Where are you going this time?" Maru asked. She was in university and was always meeting for some study group. Some where even held at their place, but not many.

"Oh a friend's shrine. She said there was a lot of room in the court yard."

"Don't you mean your friend's family shrine?"

"No she is the head miko there. You don't have to come in if you don't want to. I know how you feel about miko." Right when she was about 13 she asked about the painting. He told her everything and she never shared it with a soul.

Another thing he liked she was loyal like a pup should be.

He pulled up to the shrine. It was one of the few that was ever allowed in his lands. He felted it the aura of the same girl that he had been think about all day. She was here but how.

**That is it. If you want more you have to tell me. Review away. Email and flames are welcomed. **

**1. I know I took that from someone but it is too funny to think of Kanna beating Sesshomaru in golf **

**2. This is what I call Sesshomaru when I talk about him any time.**

**3. If you don't know what that is don't read my fics they're too much for you. No but this would be how Maru would see it.**

**4. I have to say I love Kouga, hate Inuyasha with a passion but love Kouga.**


End file.
